Revenge
by Damien Mebbal Maslin
Summary: I will destroy Itex. They took my flock. Im not happy about that. I now know that i have to find them. Or die trying. But the second one is not an option. Read and Review.
1. Before

"Ow"

I sighed as Nudge pushed against me. Dang her hair was getting long

"So max im hungry and like I mean hungry its like im like one of those 3rd world kids but ive always wondered why they call it 3rd world I mean there is only 1 world and we are on it, anyway im hungry and we should go to macdeonalds cause it was so good the last time but I really don't like the clown im sure he's a pedo and I mean really the cclown get up not cool at all I mean really its not like youre in a circus. Omg I would love to be in a circus cause I can fly and people would totally come and see me fl MPPHFHFH "-"Thank you Iggy thank you for shutting her up

Hello new readers I'm Max and with me are my merry bunch of avian-American mutants. If you didn't get it well I am 98% human 2% bird. We all are. We were made by some wacko scientists and bada-bing bada-boom here we are, we have wings we fly. Amazing. Well you only know the half of it.

Nudge- (See up 6 lines) my motermouth.

Iggy - (See up 4 lines) one of my best friends he's blind but don't worry that's never bothered him before.

Fang- My right ha- winged man.

The Gasman- Yep that's his name. Please don't ask

And my angel, Angel- I love her so much

"_Love you too Max._"Angel thought to me. Yeah thought, apparently the wings weren't enough. Shocker. So the evil little sons of a b- whitecoats I mean gave us powers. Nudge can feel emotions, hack into any computer and drawn metal to her. Iggy has amazing hearing and touch can feel colors and see whiteness. Fang can make himself invisible against a dark background without moving. The Gasman can imitate any sound and can well um just wait. I can fly at a supersonic speed. And Angel is packed in the special abilities club. She can read minds, control minds (I don't like this power), breath underwater, talk to fish and change her appearance. Isn't she a lucky girl?


	2. The Story

That was 5 years ago. Things have changed. People have changed. I have changed. The flock had been taken 1 by 1. They started with Gazzy. The Flyboys had come with some Erasers and some other mutants. Then I told the flock to do an U and A **AN: If you don't know what it means it means up and away. **And when I had counted everyone Gazzy was missing. We searched everywhere the school, Itex; we even searched a frigging bomb factory just in case. But no hope, then I was extra careful even more than usual. But I made 1 damn stupid ass mistake. Nudge and Angel wanted to go shopping and since I looove shopping I went with them and let them go into a store by themselves. 1hr 30 minutes later they didn't come out and I knew it had happened. So it was me Fang and Iggy. Who do you think came next? Of course the blind guy. They took him in his sleep when Fang was supposed to take watch. Then Fang I won't spare you messy details but it was one hell of a fight. So I was on my own. I was the only one left. I. Was. The. Only. One. LEFT! So I had to go see mom and well I didn't I didn't want her to know that I lost the flock. So I went place to place for 4 years until I found out where they were.


	3. Now

Like I told you I have changed. Remember that rule I had about no guns? Well I have a 9mm Pistol and a nice revolver and an AK-47 if I need it. My powers have grown. I have too many to list. I can shift shape into anything I want. I have grown extremely strong. I control all the elements: wind, fire, water, earth and more. I have wolverine like claws. I can also control and read minds and do many other things. I have been searching for the flock for 3 years. And I am so close right now.

"Come with us and you will not be hurt" a moronic Flyboy droned.

"Yeah and I'm Santa" I thought

I quickly silenced him with 2 shots. As I turned around the ugly, disgusting breath of an eraser hit me.

"Wouldn't you like to know where your _precious flock _is?"

The Flock! I quickly broke his legs and arms earning a sickening crack. The eraser howled. I brought my claws out and decapitated another eraser and his nasty blood spilled all over my new clothes, then I got really mad and used my AK-47 to blow the others away. Seeing some guts fly from your enemies really brightens your day.

I turned to eraser who had questioned my about my family.

"What do you know about my flock" I snarled at him

He gave a strangely odd grin for someone in his condition. "Why should I tell you?"

I shot him in the arm then sprinkled salt over his wounds. He shrieked in agony.

"Because I have killed many people and tortured them and I am a master"

"Okay, okay god, they are in a school." He spoke quickly

"Where?!" I sprinkled some salt. Yeah, yeah bully Max. But this was my flock and I needed to find them.

"Agh! There are in New York. The Living Institute." He proclaimed.

Yes! I quickly healed him then watched him fly away then I sniped him. I'm sorry but he just couldn't tell anyone about this.

I packed some bags and got on my jet to go to New York. How am I this rich? Simple I am an assassin. I used to hate it but now I love it. Yeah, freaky. I killed about 2100 people to get where I am now and I am rich I have an unlimited cash card and I am safe. Except for the stray Flyboy or Eraser here or there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Max POV**

While I was on the plane I thought about a few things. Was the eraser lying about my flock? Would the flock remember me? Would the whitecoats succeed in their plan to make the flock slaves? And most importantly how was I going to free them?

These were all very good questions but unfortunately I had no answers for them. When I got bored in the plane I gave the pilot a heads up and then jumped outta the plane. (No parachute remember) I whipped out my wings and flew a steady course to my destination. New York.

I reached New York 3 hours later and I went down. It was nighttime and it was dark. Real dark. So I started walking down the street. Oh yeah I heard it before "Nighttime is when the freaks come out" whatever. Any freak comes out at me well they just better hope an ambulance is near by.

I'd been walking for 10 minutes when I heard this raspy voice.

"Hey lady."

I turned round and the smell of beer and pot hit me.

"My names Jimmy what about you?"

"Ella." I can't trust anyone with my name.

"Well _Ella _you shouldn't be around at this time, bad people are around, getting young innocent defenseless girls like yourself." He needs to get out more

"Who says I'm innocent?"

"Well then howzabout you come home with me?" He smiled showing some black and yellow rotting teeth.

"Thanks, but uh no thanks."

"Come on lady" He started pulling my arm. Uh Oh.

"I said NO!"

He pulled out a gun.

"Now lady we can do it the hard way or the easy way."

I gave him a roundhouse kick then pulled the gun out of his hand.

"I'm sorry, lady; okay I wasn't trying to hurt you. Please just let me go."

"But what if I _**was **_defense less huh. I would say sorry but I'm not, I just can't."

Bang, Bang, Bang. Three shots he was done he was through. I spat on him then left heading towards the Institute. The **Living** Institute but not for long.

**Wow Max had gone evil don't you think?**

**Read and Review People**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but like I want to please ya'll and I need to know this **

**1.) Should Max stay evil?**

**2.) Should there be Fax or something else?**

**3.) Should there be a Twilight/Max cross over**

**I promise I will update soon**


	6. I'm back and Shocks

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a long time but I've busy. But I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: There is none because I own Maximum Ride.**

**Nudge: No you don't!!**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Nudge: Fine then, who was Max's love interest in Schools Out Forever?**

**Me: Sam.**

**Nudge: Ok, who was Fang's?**

**Me: Lissa or as Max likes to call her the Red Haired Wonder.**

**Nudge: Oh you're good. Okay final question. Who owns Maximum Ride?**

**Me: James Patterson.**

**Nudge: Hahaha! Got you.**

**Me: Huh- wha- aw dang it.**

I walked, ran, flew and even crawled my way to the Institute. When I got there I was a bit flummoxed (**That word means amazed, astounded etc)**. They had teched up on security 

since I was last there. Guard dogs, who I was 99% positive, were mutants. I watched as a butterfly flew up to the fence and was shot. By at least 5000 bullets. I saw some guard men who looked human. I decided to test it out. I made a sound.

Instantly a guard came to check it out. I stepped back waited for him to come then…

Slice. His head fell to the ground. I cleaned my knife on his uniform and changed my appearance to match his. I walked back.

"So you got it?" said another uniform guy who thought he was in charge.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good."

I quickly surveyed my surroundings and saw 5 other guards. Huh, easier than taking candy from a mutant.

I walked to a cliff and climbed it. I looked at them. They looked at me oddly. I smiled and in a spilt second threw a grenade. Ahh the sound of a boom, music to my ears.

I quickly disabled the bullets from a distance. I walked in and took a swipe card from one of the guards.

As I walked in I came to a room I saw things, like things horrible. A mutant that look a bit crocodile a bit shark a bit snake and a bit bird.

The door slammed behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with….

Fang?!


	7. Back from the Grave

**HAHA I'm back people. Yes it has been about 2 years and yes you all hate me but I have a burning desire to finish this off so here we go. I've been thinking about this chapter for a while but I'm just writing this off the top of my head. Enjoy**

It was Fang. My right hand guy, Mr Emotional Rock. The one who I had so many different emotions for. I don't know what was going on in my mind but there was only one thing that I could do right now. Something I had never done before.

I hugged him. Hard. I mean it was like a rock pushing down on him that how hard it was.

He didn't hug me back of course cause ya know he's Fang. But I didn't expect him to shove me onto the floor and give me the death look.

"Fang?" I questioned. Getting to my feet, I looked at him and I saw something, something that wasn't Fang.

He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. I silently cried out in pain. He grabbed my arm and pushed down about to break it.

Now I'm Maximum Ride. Things like this don't happen to me. So I used my front leg to sweep him off the floor and he fell. As he fell he let go of my arm and I backed up away from him.

He got up and launched an impressive jumping spinning kick that would have taken the head off of any ordinary man. But that's not me so I dodged his leg and punched him in the stomach. Not too hard though. I didn't want to hurt him.

He doubled over and got straight back up. He did a quick jab which caught me in the eye causing a flash of white.

I knew that he had gotten some new fighting skills which I didn't want to see. So I knew I had to end the fight before one of us got seriously hurt. Obviously not me. HELLO I'm Maximum Ride.

I did a quick combination set (double jab, cross, slip, uppercut, duck, cross, switch cross) **AN: I do kickboxing and this is one of the sets you need to do to get your black belt which I got last November **

This seemed to work and he spun around hitting the wall.

But my victory was short lived. Somehow he got up launched a swallow kick then took up a spinning kick which hit my throat almost breaking it. It was clear that something had happened to him and I knew I needed to break the hold Itex had on him if I wanted to get out of this alive. So I did something that I don't do.

I kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one day. Its my way of saying sorry for leaving you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride and everything belongs to James Patterson. This goes for all my chapters as well.**

I hoped it worked.

Like magic I saw something shatter in his eyes and he slumped unconscious against the wall.

I had gotten him back

20 seconds later he woke and saw me. At first he couldn't believe it then he realised that I was there in the flesh and he whispered "Max?"

"Well who else would it be?" I had to keep in tone with my character duh. I'm not looking like a sap.

"I see losing us hasn't changed who you are." He retorted with zero expression

"It has… a lot. I'm glad I found you Fang. Where are the others?" I had to get the rest back

"Different places spread across the country. The one nearest to us is in California."

"All right. We'll go to my place and then we will go."

I took a pistol out of my pocket and motioned for him to be quiet. His eyes widened in surprise but he said nothing.

We crept out of the door way and ran down a corridor. We saw a door. Using my heat senseorysensory power I detected very hot blooded life forms. Erasers. I gave a look to Fang and counted down from 3

2

1

Bang. The door flew open and I flipped up onto the ceiling firing shots and all the Erasers who seemed shocked and surprised. I quickly dropped down and unleashed my claws and shredded one of them to pieces. I picked up the door on the floor and rammed it into 2 Erasers.

One Eraser foolishly charged me. I side stepped it grabbed it and through him to the floor. I pulled my gun out a fired 2 shots to the temple. The next one came; I fired a quick punch, teleported behind him and shoved a claw down his back. I decidedly ripped his spine out of his back and beat the whitecoat standing in shock to death. I then held up the whitecoat and let the fire consume me. Burning him to ash.

I turned around and saw Fang looking at me with fear.

I ignored him and kept walking. He quickly followed suit not wanting to be left behind.

As we walked he said

"Max, you killed all those Erasers and that whitecoat."

"I did what needed to be done. Don't bother trying to convince that it was wrong. They deserved a much worse fate."

He fell in silence.

As we got outside I looked back and knew what needed to be done

"Wait here." I said to Fang who nodded silently

I walked into the building and walked in the centre of it. I let my inner rage come loose and in a mass of explosion of air, fire, water and earth the building came down and I stood in the ruin of it all. Looking around and making sure no one had survived.

**FANG POV:**

I waited as Max told me to. I didn't want to argue with her after seeing what she had done to the Erasers. I couldn't believe the that she killed like that. Cold blooded.

As I contemplated my thoughts I looked towards the building and saw the mass of explosion. I screamed

"MAX!"

But as I looked I saw Max in the middle of the rubble. I saw her. She did this. She caused this. As I saw her I was… frightened. No terrified. This was not Max. What happened to her?


	9. Chapter 9

**Max POV**

As we flew to my place Fang seemed to be very silent and quiet. Not the Fang way of being strong and silent and stuff I just mean an awkward silence. Like something had gone wrong. I had just rescued him from the Living Institute and he can't show any appreciation?

Anyway it's not like I care. I'm not going to start a conversation with him. I've been by myself for the past years and I don't have to talk to people.

But MY GOD Fang flies so slowly. I had to stop myself at least 5 times from going supersonic and leaving that sucker in the dust.

As we get closer to my place Fang finally speaks up

"So what and where is this place that you have?"

"It's a safe house. It's very secure. White House shit."

"What does it look like?"

"You'll see when you get there".

Fang fell back into silence.

As we got to my safe house I looked back to see the expression on his face.

Lemme tell you something right now. Birds could have made a nest and lived in Fang's mouth for about year. That's what his mouth was like.

Fang wasn't usually impressed so I guess it was good.

As we flew to the top I said

"Alright we'll sleep here tonight and tomorrow we're going to California. The armoury is the first door of the 2nd floor on your left. Gear up and get some rest. We ship out at noon tomorrow."

Again, nothing. He was starting to piss me off. But tomorrow is a new day. I wonder what it brings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup people. I'm back with another chapter in one day. You guys ought to like worship me or something. I just had another idea and I knew that if I didn't get it down then I would forget it. So yeah last chapter was a filler but eh just wasn't thinking of any ideas. So here we are. Wait what? Is that what I think it is? Aww that's so sad. Look at the little review button waiting to be clicked. I think I see a tear. Aww cheer him up and review people.**

**Fang POV**

I admit it. Most of the time its desert caves, of sleazy hotel rooms, or cages. Bug when I saw Max's "safe house" I was truly and utterly shocked. I mean this was amazing. There was no where Itex would ever find us. I mean it was like the E house but much higher tech and level of security. I could imagine a small army trying to get their way through.

But wait they would have to deal with Max, and there is something wrong with Max.

Almost like she could read my thoughts she turned around and gave me a genuine Max glare.

Could she- But can she? Nah she can't. Its impossible

I heard a chuckle. Hmm better be careful just in case.

The next morning I was up at 8. Itex had forced me to get up at 8 and fight hordes of Erasers to hone my skills. If I got up late I had to see the punisher.

I learned to get up at 8.

As I walked downstairs I peeked into the armoury and saw Max at the firing range shooting at a target.

The worst thing was that it wasn't a blank piece of cardboard it was a real person.

She shot him in the leg to bring him down then a bullet in the chest then a bullet to the head.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. But then I saw her walk over to him and place her hand on him.

Then he got up and began to do hand-to-hand combat with her.

She had healed him! She didn't tell me about that power. I wonder what else she is keeping from me.

As they sparred I could tell that the man was good but was obviously no match for Max. He tried a roundhouse kick which she promptly dodged, teleported, slashed his back open with her claws, teleported again and finished with a flurry of punches, and kicks that left her opponent on the floor.

Dead.

As she turned around I saw the blood rage in her eyes for a sec and actually took a step back.

Then her eyes went back to normal and she gave me a nod.

Then she pulled out a gun from her pocket and started shooting at the target ranges again.

This is something that is new. I don't even know if this is Max anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmmm…. I'm one of those people who takes a long ass time to update my stories, but that's just because I honestly just forget. I think I'm going to come back to this story and try and be faithful and shiz and update once a week. Don't hold me to my word. I don't even pay attention to half of the things I say. By the way as I'm writing this right now there is no plan I'm just free-writing. Let's see how this works out**

Max POV

As far as I could tell Fang seemed a little freaked out by what he had seen in the training room, but I knew that he would get adjusted to it quick enough. I mean doing that every morning for the past… I don't even know how long, had made my skills increase. I was quicker, sharper, and more ruthless than ever before. This was not how I would have expected my life to turn out but things happen. Without this I wouldn't have been able to bust Fang out and I wouldn't be trying to get the rest of the flock too.

I was sitting at one of the tables in my house looking at a map of The Great Ole United States of America. A land of liberty and justice for all people. Well except for the poor unfortunate kids who are kidnapped from their parents and are injected with animal DNA, and they may either die or live, but apart from that, yeah liberty and justice all the way.

As I was studying the map trying to figure out how to get from (Insert Location Here) to California the houseguest Fang decided to grace me with his presence.

"Decided to grace me with your presence Fang?" I said to his ever so calm and cool self.

"Not really a choice since we have things to do" He retorted back with a glare in his eye

"Touché"

"What's our plan of action?" Fang asked. Straight to the point. I like that

"Well we fly to California and we go into Itex. Destroy a few things, steal a few things, rescue anyone who is there from our flock, destroy the building and get the hell out of there."

"Wow Max. That's so specific and detailed. I really know what we are doing now. Thank you so much for letting me in on this amazing plan that you have." Fang said icily.

What I'm wondering is,,, since he was brain-washed and stuff. How the heck did he curb his sarcasm to the point of perfection? It's almost as good as mine. But no. It's not as good as mine. I'm just amazing.

"Look… Fangy. All you need to know is that I know what I'm doing and all you have to do is follow my lead. If you aren't able to do that then I guess I should leave you here and go do it myself. What you need to realize is that I'm in charge. Got it?"

Fang's head snapped up at the last word. He steadily raised his gaze to meet mine and we just stared at each other. Daring each other to make the first move. There was no way in hell that I was going to back down.

A few minutes later I was still staring into his eyes. Won't this kid yield all ready? Its been 5 minutes. I think I might have to break the gaze

Then in a slight movement. The spell was broken. Fang's head made a slight nod before returning towards to the map.

Glad we had that all straightened out.

"Alright, before we go we have a few things that we need to attend to" I said standing up from the table.

"What would that be your great highness?"

Since I am such a good person I decided to ignore that sarcastic comment that came from the mouth of the "grateful person that I rescued"

"Well we need to be prepared for whatever that Itex wants to throw at us. I'm sure that they would know about our little *ahem* incident that happened in New York. So I'm as sure as anything that they are going to tighten security there to stop us"

"Yeah that does make sense. So what do we need to do?" OMG Fang agreed with me? Am I finally getting through to this kid? Hopefully.

"I need to assess your skills and sharpen them if they need any additional tweaking"

Fang gave me a small sly smile. "Well I am sure my skills are fine as they are. As when we were fighting before I seem to remember that you had to kiss me to win that fight"

I felt color rise to my cheeks. "Well, I didn't want to incinerate you into pieces so I was going easy on you"

"Whatever you say. But I don't need to do any training so let's just go"

I gave him the condescending stare that I reserve for dumb asses. "I'll be the judge of that. Not you. So let's go do some training"

Oh yeah baby. This is gunna be pretty fun.


End file.
